A New Beginning
by LightTrain
Summary: Thirty years have passed, and the animatronics are running down, loosing charge. Will they be able to get help and survive? Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF. Sequel to The New Animatronic. (Discontinued)


_**A/N- **_**Hey, LightTrain back, and here is a sneak preview of my first chapter of the sequel. WARNING: will contain spoilers.**

Mike was in pain, not unbearable pain, but still, it was pretty bad. Mike, Marionette, and the other four were in very bad condition, but Mike was the best out of the six. Mike had lost most of his powers like cloning, except for his invisibility and telekinetic abilities. He couldn't keep himself in much better condition than them. Mike couldn't get the right things to help the others, and he knew how to maintain himself better than them. Mike's circuits and servos occasionally sparked, creating flows of electricity where it shouldn't be. Mike's damaged head peeked out from the abandoned factory where they hid. They needed help, but they weren't exactly on good terms with civilization due to... that... incident. Marionette was what what Mike's powers were tied to, but Marionette was in a bad state, so that's why Mike didn't have all the powers he used to. Mike tried the most to fix him, but ultimately failed. Looking around, he spotted nothing out of the ordinary. It was the year of 2045, and not to much had changed. Yes, there were more advanced computers and displays. But automobiles were still around, just sleeker and electric.

"Mike, w-w-w-what are we going to-o-o doO? W-w-we nee-eEd supplies soon!" Bonnie asked. Mike and co. we're running out of power, and they desperately needed parts and tools.

"I-I-I dooon't know-w-w yet, we can just hop-p-e." Mike replied.

Jack's POV:

Jack was an inventor, teenager, and a robotics expert. First in his class, he skipped two grades and got quite a few awards for things like robotics and even a few soccer trophies. Jack even had his own workshop and plenty of tools and gadgets. And that's where he currently was, working on his latest project, a new cybernetic arm. He had lost his left arm from the elbow down in an accident at a mechanical shop, a car fell of a lift and it pinned his arm to the floor, severing it. He currently had a prosthetic arm, but it wasn't what he wanted, so he decided to make a new one, way more advanced than the one he had. The one he was making had fold out attachments like a knife, small pistol, flashlight, and a special weapon he had been working on that was essentially a tesla cannon, firing more electricity than a taser through the air and at the enemy. Stunning or damaging nerve functions. Jack switched his prosthetic arm with his new one, and tested it out, sure enough, his fingers and elbow moved great, now to test the knife, pistol, flashlight, and the tesla cannon. One by one, they came out and retracted. At least his new arm is flesh colored, and shaped like his other one.

'Pretty nice if I do say so myself.' Jack thought as he admired his new arm. Recently, Jack had gotten into urban exploring, and he loved it, it just struck him as fascinating. He had a few places to explore, but the first place to go was this old abandoned automobile factory. He went outside and got on his hover bike he had made two years ago. He had used four powerful fans, and an old bike frame. As it slowly gained altitude, he revved the motors and flew down the street. Jack liked to drift around and fly some, as air made a good suspension. Jack made a tight turn by turning the bike down on the left so it slowed his momentum and he was able to stabilize and fly forwards. Nearing his destination, he sped up and went into a wheelie pose as he skidded and slowed down in front of the factory. He lowered the bike to the ground and turned it off. Pulling the flashlight attachment out of his hand, he turned it on and was about to open the door before he heard scuffling and metal groaning. Quickly, he retracted the flashlight and activated his new weapon. His arm started to hum slightly as small flickers of electricity shot in between fingers. He waited for something to show up, and the door opened, but no one was there! Then, he heard scuffling and metal against metal.

Suddenly, a tall damaged wolf looking thing jumped at him with a crowbar. Immediately, Jack raised his hand in defense, and the metal conducted the electricity as the thing was repelled and fell on the floor before twitching violently. He looked at the thing in fear, then noticed the areas where metal and wires were showing. It was a robot! That had to have fried it. But the figure slowly stopped twitching and struggled to get up, before running away off to the right behind a maintenance shed. He started to run after it, calling "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you, comeback!" But when he turned the corner, he saw nothing, then a spark flew from mid air, and he knew he was there, just not visible. "I know you're there, just come on out, I won't hurt you." Jack said. Then, he heard a voice.

"S-s-sure you won't hurt us-s-s. That's what the las-s-st one told us before we were almost scrapped!" The voice said. Another ark of sparks emitted from the area, but this one more pronounced, and it was followed by a small mechanical shriek, and the figure became visible, but there were five more figures that he was laid across, a bunny, a bear, a fox pirate, a chicken duck thing, and a slender puppet looking thing. They were all looking at him in fear. Then sparks came from the wolf, and he just said two words before shorting out into unconsciousness. "Help us." Watching the eyes of the wolf dim, he immediately ran out and grabbed his tool kit from his bike and went back and got to work on the wolf. Finding an access panel on his back, he opened it up and took a look at the mechanics. The metal endoskeleton was slightly rusted, but for the most part good, but there was a patch near the metal chest that was roughed up pretty bad and leaking battery acid. Some of the circuits were visible through a small gash in the skeleton, and Jack gasped when he saw the complexity in its design. This thing was more complex than the supercomputers he had seen and worked on!

"I'm going to need to take you to my workshop if I want to fix you, you guys got roughed up pretty bad! I'll do what I can for now, but I'll need to get you to my shop to further repair you." Jack said as he pulled a tool from his bag.

"Mi-i-ike can turn us invisib-b-ble, but he has been losing electricity and can barely stay-ay conscious for long." The bear said. So that was the wolfs name, Mike. As he looked over mike's endoskeleton, he opened up a panel and took a look at his batteries. They were punctured and slowly draining of acids. Jack sucked in a breath, he would need to spend some time on fixing that. Pulling out a laser cutter and a flat nuclear battery about the size of a phone. Quickly, he started detaching the batteries and removed them from further corroding the surrounding metal, and sprayed it with a special solution of base liquids before putting the nuclear battery and jury rigging the wires to the connectors from the batteries. With a jolt, Mike twitched and his eyes glowed again, but he could tell he needed to adjust to the new power source. Jack continued to fix some joints and lubricate them when Mike spoke.

"Why-y-y are you fixing us? After that incident thirty years ago, we-e-e thought that one one would help us. We were in a fight and caused an ex-x-xplosion that injured a few people. They said they would help us, but they were in truth going to scrap us. We-e-e haven't met anyone like you in years." He stuttered. Jack moved from the limbs to his voice box, attaching wires and repairing connections. "Oh, that feels better, thank you, but could you fix the Marionette right now? He needs it." Pointing to the puppet thing. Jack nodded and closed up Mike's back. Moving over to the Marionette, he took a look at the damaged circuitry and sighed, this would need the most work.

3 hours later, Mike and the Marionette were in pretty good condition, and Jack was finishing up on the other four. It was dark outside now, and Mike had been learning about some of the updated mechanics from Jack. "Where is this workshop you told us about? And also, what did you use that shocked me like that earlier?" Mike asked.

"That was my arm, I lost it to an accident so this is fake, and my custom made weapon, the Tesla cannon, was what shocked you. As for my workshop, I live alone in my house with a big garage that I use to make things in. I must say, your circuitry is very very advanced, even for today's standards. When were you made, and where? That circuitry is a piece of art!"

Mike grinned, "Well, they were made around 1981, as for me, I was "made" in 2015. I used to be human as well before Marionette and his friend Shadow Bonnie, poor guy got fried in the explosion, but they turned me into this, where I had to protect them with my life, and I almost lost it in doing so. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Fitzgerald."


End file.
